KatNep
by curiosity's box
Summary: This story is about two troll falling in love but there's a twist there not trolls but they are humans in middle school. Eighth grade exactly. There is a lot of adventure also I hope you read and enjoy it.
1. to start off the day

Hello there and welcomed to the new and slightly improved stops. This is my first story (that future self have revised) so I really have you enjoy this. Well read below. Curiosity's Box present self (⌒0⌒)／~~m(。≧Д≦。)m(*^▽^)/ * (゜o゜)＼(-_-)

* * *

Nepeta's pov

I woke up knowing that today was the first day of eighth grade. I got up looking at the time to see that it was 6:39. "Crap. I am going to be late." I muttered under my breath.

I got out of bed and started to get dressed. As soon as I finished I went down to get breakfast and I saw karkat sitting at the table waiting for me.

"Sorry karkitty. I woke up late" I explained as I sat down and started to eat."

"I can tell but we still don't have much time on are hands so hurry up and eat the bus should get here in ten minutes. So you have about five to seven minutes saying that it will take us at least three or Five minutes to get to the bus stop with out any one stopping us on the way." Karkat sighed as I got up and finished eating.

"Then let's go!" I exclaimed happliy.

"Well that was fast" he said get up getting his stuff and walking to the door.

Me and karkat knew each other since we're hound because of the fact that we arewe are neighbors. So at the start of grade school he would come to my house and we would walk to the bus stop. I thought he would stop when we got to fourth or fifth grade but her never did. I didn't mind that much because I all ways liked him as more then a friend.

"Hey you coming." He yelled across the room.

"Oh. Yes I'm coming." I said as I walked over to him and walked out the door. As we walked out the door we saw sollux.

"Hey sollux" karkat yelled

"What'th up kk." sollux yelled back in his stupid lisp. Sollux walked over to us and started to walk with us.

We meant Sollux when he moved here in about fifth grade. He always was the type of person to get into a fight because of the fact that he had a lips. He sometimes was a little annoying. Hello every day he got on people's nerves. Karkat became friends with him over some kind of hacking business that he really doesn't really talk much about it tho.

"How are you nepeta." he asked me.

"I am doing fine." I replied.

We heard the laughing of kids at the bus stop as we started to walk. The thing that blocked it out the most was the loud roar of the school bus coming. It came like a flash of lightning drive fast up the quiet street.

"Shit." karkat s as he grabed my hand and started run with sollux running after us.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter I will take any of you suggestions to make the story better. I hope you enjoyed.**

**cb: hi there if you are reading the this after the day that I reposted this chapter than this than you won't really notice any change , but I have noticed by someone kindly pointing it out to me that the story is very. Flat. As the words was written so I went over it and change the use of words. 日ぇ！！(゜ロ゜ノ)ノ(゜〇゜;)?(((￣へ￣井)**


	2. what do you want to say?

Nepeta pov.

"what are you doing karkat."

I said as I started to run to keep up with him. Karkat didn't stop running until we got to the bus stop. As we got there the bus came and kids started to get on. I didn't really notice that karkat was holding on to my hand when I got on I felt something let go. I turning started to turn around but then I saw that he wasn't there anymore. I turn back around and walked all the way to the back of the bus. Where I would all ways sit with my good friend Equius. Of course he wasn't there he gets on a few stops after mine. So I sat down wondering were karkat was. After about 5 minutes Equius got on and sat down next to me.

"How is your day going Nepeta?" He asked

"Purrfect. Yours?" I replied nicely

"Good. One question series that Kat kid and the lispy kid?" Equius Questioned

"You mean karkat and sollux." I said to correct him and avoid his question.

"Sure whatever. Now answer." He demanded

"I don't know really" I explained to answer his qeustoin.

"What happen between you two." He replied quickly

Just as he finished the bus pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Oh were at school sorry I can't answer your question Equius." I sighed a sigh of relief as I stood and wait for Equius to get out of the seat.

"Then I will ask Karkat if I see him." Equius said as he got off the bus. I followed him then walk in to school. The first thing I need to do was go to my locker and get ready for social studies. I walk to my locker and to see karkat standing next to it talking to Equius.I walked over trying to be a silent as I could.

"Hey Nepeta."

I turned around to see who's voice that was. The person I saw was karkat.

"Oh hey karkitty how are you doing." I asked.

"Good. I need to talk to you." He said.

I blushed faintly. I finished getting my stuff ready as soon as the bell rung. 'Yes save by the bell' I thought to myself.

"Shit" karkat muttered.

"Well i'll see you later" I exclaimed before I rushed off.

After all the classes in the morning was done it was time for lunch so I walked to my locker with Equius hoping not to find Karkat there at his locker knowing my luck as I turned the corner I saw him waiting.

"Wait here Equius I be back in like no time ok." I said to him hoping he would stay

"Ok Nepeta I trust that you will be safe" he said as I walked to my locker and open it to get my lunch.

"So Nepeta the thing that I wanted to ask you was that. Um.." he stuttered a bit hesitant.

"What do you want to say?" I asked.

"Well I don't need to ask you just say that I coming over to your house today." Karkat replied calmly slightly relaxed.

"Ok. Then come on we have to get to lunch." I said as I grabbed his hand till we got to were Equius was waiting.

"Ok let's go."

* * *

**So second chapter. Hope you like also thanks to 33Nepeta for favoritism one following this story. You get a virtual hug :33. **

**Cb: having a fun time reading? Do you want to read more stories of homesick? Well then check out my other stories. (Self advertising.)**


	3. This can't be happening

Nepeta's pov

After lunch the day went well. On the ride home I sat with Karkat.

"Hey, Karkat. Can I ask you something?" I ask politely.

"Sure what is it" he responds.

"Well I why do you want to come over to my house?" I said curiously.

"I wanted it to be like old times when we stayed at each other's house for a night. Then tomorrow your coming over to my house." Karkat answer. "Well I think we should get off now." I said as the bus came to a stop.

"Good plan." He said as we both stood up and walked to my house. I opened the door and invited him inside.

"Hey, mom is it ok if karkat stays over the night" I yelled.

"Sure why not" she yelled back.

I set down my stuff in the living room and did Karkat. I went upstairs to my room with Karkat right behind me.

"So Karkitty how's life been treating you." I said sitting on my bed and patting the spot next to me.

Karkat's pov

I knew that Nepeta was red for me and everyone probably knew. Watching as many romcoms as I do it wasn't that hard to tell. I like her to, but you never know she might end up hating me one day. So I gladly took the seat next to her.

When we got to her house we went up to her room and she asked me a few questions.

"Good I geuss. The only thing is that I hardly get to see you any more." I replied as I rested my head on her shoulder. I looked up at her too see that she was blushing a bright red. I gave her a smile and back down at my feet.

"What about you?" I asked

"Well today was purrfect and the summer was even better. I made lots of friends over role-playing, but don't get me wrong I do miss seeing you too." Nepeta said as she started to play with my hair and I just smiled.

"Nepeta can I ask you a question?" I questioned.

"Sure." She said still playing with my hair which I enjoyed a lot.

"Do you like me if you then who do you like?" I ask.

Nepeta's pov

As soon as he asked me that question I froze my face is probably a bright red just like Karkat's eyes that one thing I love about him. Nepeta think should you tell him. If you don't if he liked me back then he would be heart broken.

"Why wouldn't I like you. your like my best friend..." I said knowing thats not what he ment. I looked at him waiting for what he was going to say.

"Not like that. I mean like this." Karkat put his hand on my cheek and pulled us together so that we were only a centimeters away from each other. Suddenly Karkat lips were touching mine. What should I do I thought. Just go with I to do. I had no control over my actions I kissed back. If I didn't he would be sad. We stopped 2 minutes later when Equius texted me. I picked up the phone and read what he said

CT: Nepeta.

AC: yes

CT: are you ok.

AC:yes I am fine.

I turned off my phone just as mom called us for dinner.

"Come on Karkitty. Lets go eat." I held out my hand waiting for him to grab it

Karkat's pov

I took her and then she ran to the kitchen. And sat down and patted the seat next to her. I sat down as my gave an text alert I got it out of my pocket to look a it . It was sollux.

TA: kk did you tell her.

CG: not really.

I typed before shutting off my phone. As soon as I did dinner was placed on the table. The best part was that the food was already on the plates.

"So haven't you been coming over?" Nepeta's mom asked.

"I didn't really have a lot of time." I replied a little bit later I finished eating. I cleaned off my plate.

"Hey Nepeta I will be waiting up stairs for you." I said hoping that she would fine with it.

"Sure that's fine." She replied.

Nepeta's pov

I finished eat ten m I notes after Karkat did so I helped my mom clean up a bit before heading upstairs. When I walked in to my room I saw Karkat laying on my bed.

"Karkat?"

I walked over to him to see that he was asleep.

"Aww he look so cute when he sleeping" I sat on the next to him and he woke up.

"I long was I asleep?" Karkat asked.

"Not that long is still light out side." I said to answer his question

"Then do you want to go on a walk.?"


	4. Lets go on a walk

Nepeta's pov

"Sure let's go" I said as I go up with Karkat following behind me. I walk out my bed room door and then walked into then to the living room.

"Hey mom is it ok if me and Karkat go on a walk?" I asked

"Sure just don't stay out to late. Come back before dark." She sighed

"Will do" I said opening the door to and walking out with Karkat. When he walked out I shut the door behind him. We walked to the park and saw sollux.

"Hey kk and Nepeta." Sollux said walk towards us.

"Hey sollux" me and Karkat said together.

"What are you guyth doing here?" He asked

"I could ask the same to you." Karkat said as I elbowed in the arm

"We decided to go on a walk." I added

"Aww you look like a cute couple." Sollux said.

I turn my head because I blushing too much and I did want any one to see.

"Sollux" Karkat said as he elbowed him in the stomach before he whispered in his ear.

"I know calm down calm down." Sollux said to Karkat.

Suddenly my phone went off. I picked it up and saw that it was my friend Aradia.

"Hey" I said as I answer the phone

"This is Tavros."

"Hi tavros"

"Well Aradia was in an accident and she won't wake up. She is dead or just in a coma."

"Thats terrible. Well I will try to get there as soon as I can." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Asked Karkat

"It was Aradia wait Tavros he told me that Aradia was in and accident and she dead or in a coma. They don't know yet." I said.

"What really." Sollux shaky voice asked. "Then we have to go to the hospital now."

"Well me and Karkat have to ask first you go on a head." I replied as I grabed Karkat's hand and ran for home.

"Ill meet you there ok." Sollux yelled after us.

I didn't let go of Karkat's hand till we got back to my house when we finally did I rushed and told my mother what happened and were we would be. She lets us go but told us to stay safe.

"Lets go then Karkat" I said rushing out the door.

"Slow down" he yelled trying to keep up with.

After awhile we finally got to the hospital. When we entered I asked the lady witch room Aradia Megido. She told us it was floor 2 room 25. We walked to the room and walked in to see Tavros, Sollux, Vriska, and Kanaya Were all there. I walked over to Kanaya.

"Kanaya do they know what happenes?" I asked.

"No. Not at all Tavros found her but there was no sign of people there." Kanaya explained.

" I don't like this." I said.

"Aww the little cat is scard." Mocked Vriska

"Leave her alone." Terezi exclaimed walking over to her.

"But there is nothing to be scared of since it was probably some role-playing accident."Vriska sighed.

"Why would you know."

" has been taking part in farping with Tavros. So somebody could have fucking flipped their shut and went all crazy." She muttered.

"What is flarping." I questioned.

"Well it's a game called flarp and it live action role-playing. So we call it flarping." Terezi explained.

"Why wouldn't you fucking know about flarp. You damn idiot cat girl." Vriska spat pushing Nepeta into the wall. "You wanted to do it for a while now."

"Well I'm.. I guess I forg-" I explaining before Vriska cut in.

"No you known what it was earlier today because you was going to do it today but Equius didn't let you." She hissed. Her eyes were clouded with shattered as they were like arrows cutting into her soul.

"Vrithka thtop it." Sollux yelled as Terezi tried to pull Vriska away from me.

"No. She acting clueless. Like she doesn't no anything. Maybe I should put her in a coma like Aradia is." She yelled dropping me to the floor.

When she did I ran. I bolted out of the hospital room and I ran through the hospital getting myself the help away from Vriska. When I got to the bottom floor I slowed myself down so I didn't run into anyone or anything. Oh heard my name being called when I got out of the hospital. I was standing out side of the parking lot waiting for Karkat when my Meulin pulled up as Karkat came out followed by sollux.

"Hey Nepeta." Karkat called.

"Whats up." I said as he approach me with sollux following behind.

"Nothing. Sorry we didn't really ducking come out sooner. We have to deal with that spider-bitch." He cursed.

"You know you didn't have to. Well you should get in the car since Meulins here to pick us up." I explained with a bit of sorrow clouding my bright olive green eyes turning them dull.


	5. umm Karkat

it's been a 3 months since Aradia's accident and me and Karkat's kiss. The good new it that she woke up a week ago and she should be coming back soon. The bad news is that's it's been a long time since me and Karkat have talked. Suddenly sollux interrupted my train of thought.

"Whatth you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just think about leaving school. Since its the end of the school day. So could you leave me alone." I replied rudely as I finished packing up my stuff.

"You better not let Karkat thee you like that" He exclaimed

"Why. Me and Karkat haven't talked since Aradia's accident" that's the last thing I said before walking out of the class room.

Karkat's pov

I walked in to Nepeta's and my class room hoping to see her. I haven't talk to help for a while and I was hoping to for the last month or so. I didn't see her but I did she sollux.

"Hey sollux do you know were Nepeta is?" I asked

"No thhe just left." He muttered

"Well thanks anyway" I sighed before I walked out of the class room to she if she was out side of school. I walked out side to she that she was walking home. I ran to her hoping that she would talk to me.

"Hey Nepeta." I said when I finally was next to her.

"Oh. Hey Karkitty!" She sighed slightly sadly.

**Nepeta's pov**

" I haven't seen you for a while." I said trying to break the silence

"Neither have I" he replied.

"Well why you come over to my house and we can work on our homework"

" if I can I will text you." He said before I arrived at my house.

"I will be waiting." I yelled as he was walking away and before walking into my house. I set down my stuff and watched tv while I was waiting for Karkat to text me. It was a good hour before he did.

CG: HEY NEPETA. I CAN'T COME TO YOUR HOUSE, BUT YOU CAN COME OVER TO MINE.

AC: :33 *ac just asked and she can come over.

CG: OK BYE.

AC: :33 * ok s33 you soon. Ac said delightfully

I turned off my phone and put it in my back pocket and picked up my stuff and started my way to Karkat's house. I knocked on his door and waited for a couple of minutes till Kankri came to the door.

"Hey Kankri. Is Karkat there."

"Yes. His is in the room." He said before letting me in.

"Thank you." I exclaimed gratefully as I walked up the stairs to his room. I knock and waited for him to let me in.

"Hey Karkitty it's Nepeta."I sighed as Karkat opened the door.

"Hey come in." He created as he opening his room door and literally pushed me in and close his door.

"Umm... Karkat I could have walked in" I exclaimed as I almost fell on the floor.

"I know I just have to tell you something." Karkat said before walking over to me.


	6. Christmas eve party?

_ok so I am so so sorry for not being on the pass few days. One 4 of July two 5 I have to go to Maryland and back all in the same day. So Ya. Hope you enjoy the chapter whenever I get it up._

**Nepeta's pov**

"What would you like to say Karkitty?" I asked politely as I sat on his bed.

"Well since Christmas is coming I was wondering if you would like to throw a party to celebrate." He said

"That's a good idea. And we can do a secret Santa." I suggested

"We can talk about it later. First we have to do are homework." He said as he sat next to me.

It took us about an hour till we finished.

"Ok so let's have all are friends over and their brother and or sister to come to." I said writing all there names down.

"So 24 people. Only if you want to invite the other 4 kids. Like Egbert." Karkat said.

"No the ones that we have down will be good and, I also don't want to deal with that Dave Strider kid ever again. He was a jerk when I first ment him." I said looking at Karkat.

"That's why. I don't want have m to hurt you ever again, because umm... Well I. Umm... s-since we are the best friend since we were young." Karkat said before he started to hold my hand.

"It sounded like you wanted to tell me something but then you thought that you shouldn't tell me it." I said starting into his red brownish eyes.

"It was nothing. I will tell you when I am ready. So let's get back to work." He said. "Ok so we can have it at my house because my dad's always working. So he is working this whole month." He said.

"Ok so I will call up all the people tomorrow after school." I said before lookin at the time. "I think that I will head home."

"Then I will walk you out" he said.

When I got home. I changed in to my pajamas and slept.

_time skip_

it has been a week since we planned the Christmas eve party and it was tomorrow. Just then I looked at my phone to see that someone was texting me.

AT: hey Nepeta

AC: hey tavros.

AT:when is the party.

AC : tomorrow night at karkat's house.

AT: thanks well I have to go bye.

AC: Bye.

I turned off my phone a decided to go to the store to pick up a gift for Kanaya.


	7. helpful pair

Nepeta's pov.

When Karkat left I took a shower and got dressed. I went down to the living room and put the front door. The sudden change in light made me blind for a little bit. I walk over to Karkat's house to see that Karkat and Sollux were waiting out side for me.

"There thhe this." Sollux said with his lips.

"Hey." I muttered as I walked into his snow filled yard.

"You took longer than I expected you too." Karkat exclaimed as he walked towards me.

"I just woke up. What do you expect from me. Too get ready in two minutes?" I asked.

" never mind Nepeta." He said walking back. I walked into his house following after Sollux.

"God it's been so long since I have been in here." I muttered under my breath..

"What are you guyth even doing here. I was never really filled in on thith." Sollux exclaimed.

"Yes you were. I told you like a week ago. Never mind as long as you got your present your good." Karkat sighed.

"Whatever."

It took a little bit of time in till all twenty-four people come.

"Ok listen up. I am the leader of this party. If any happens you will be kicked out. You understand. We will be have the secret Santa at 7:00 Sharp. If you don't have a present. Well then it's your loss." Karkat yell over all the noise.

nothing really happened tho. Only the best part when Sollux and Aradia go into a big fight and Aradia went over too Equius and kissed him. God. Sollux and Aradia was way better tho. They were so cute together. No I have to change all my ships.

When seven o clock finally came around Karkat stood up on a chair and yelled.

"Listen up. It's now time for secret Santa. So everybody sit on the floor in a circle and we will start from there."

We all politely sat down in a circle.

"Ok first one will be..." after a little bit of of silence he pointed at Eridan an said. "You"

"Wwhatevver Karkat." He exclaimed. He threw his gift to sollux.

"Great. " He said rolling his eyes. He opened the box to see that there was new red and blue tinted glasses.

"Ok." Karkat's loud voice interrupted. "Now sollux you give your gift."

* * *

ok so I am so so so sorry that I have not been updating any of my story's. I will try my best because of band camp my grandparents. (A story for an other time.) I hope you understand. I will start trying to update my story's as often as I can.


	8. Cherry blossom

t was the night before Christmas. no was one talking except for the boy with a stupid lisp. he threw a package at Karkat and said "here take this.'' Karkat took it a little shocked.

"why thank you sollux the go-"

* * *

"the fuck its this sollux" karkat muttered.

"why its only the best story that you could ever read." he implied cheerfully.

"no-no . just no." karkat said setting the book beside him.

"karkat the uses of how many no's you just said could be triggering to some people you know." kankri explained.

"no one really care about your trigger warning because no one cares. Anyway here you go." he said setting a small box into my hand. I eyed him for a few seconds before opening up the box. I pulled out necklaces with the a sliver leo pendant.

"thank you karkat." I said.

"here you go kanaya." I smiled handing the box to her.

"O my. what could this even be." she said looking a bit surprised.

"you have to find out."

she open the package slowly. when she finally opened it her eyes lit up like fire. "this is beautiful." she said as tears swelled at her eyes.

"you're welcome." I said cheerfully.

"i will enjoy this every day of my life."

* * *

**After the Christmas party.**

after every body went home I stayed at karkats house a while. we talked with Kankri for a bit before heading up to his room.

"hey Nepeta. the gift I gave you wasn't really the real gift. you can still keep the necklaces, but i wanted to gift you something else to." Karkat said blushing as he closed the door behind him.

"well what its?" I asked politely.

"well um you should sit down. it would make the gift better for both of us."

"ok" i said sitting down on his bed and he sat down next to me.

"well um... Merry Christmas." he said before pulling out mistletoe out of his back pocket.

"wha-. wait is that'

"yes it is." he said before kissing me on the lips. it lasted for about a minute before we both stopped.

"Sorry, but i really like you Nepeta not in the way of being friends, but more than that."

"i do to Karkitty."

* * *

CB: sorry for such an late chapter and to make it worst a short chapter. i couldn't really thing of that much other than whats here so please do forgive me.

-CB


	9. Chapter 9

After i went home i sat on my bed and grabbed the picture next me. it was all of my family. that was when its was all happy when the all the family was together. but then it all went away. dad left and then Muelin started to date the strangest and dangerous people. the worst part it's that she started to smoke. then mom started to fall into depression. we never came back together. it was too late. way too late. Everything started to fall down hill. So I just role play as AC and stayed that way till middle school till every started to talk to me, but it's still not ok. We're all just one depressed family

my texts started to sound. I checked to see who its was. It was Terezi warning me about something.

GC: H3Y N3P3T4.

GC: N3P3T4?

GC: I N33D TO T3LL YOU SOM3 TH1NG 1MPORT4NT

AC: :33 sorry ac says putting her ears against her head.

GC: OK N3P3T4 VR1SKA H4S GON3 ROUG3.

AC: :333 what do you mean.

AC: :33 i mean AC says what do you mean.

GC: W3LL IN FL4RP SHE JUST PUSS3D T4VROS OFF CL1FF 4ND SH3 W4S TH3 ON3 WHO M4D3 4R4D14 G3T 1NTO TH3 CR4SH.

AC: oh no thats terrible. ac says worriedly.

AC: :33 will he be allright.

GC: W3 DON'T KNOW Y3T. 4LL W3 KNOW 1S TH4T H3 1S P4R4LYZ3D FROM TH3 W4IST DOWN. 1'LL L3T YOU KNOW 1F W3 G3T 4NY MOR3 1NFO.

AC: :33 bye ac she purrfully.

GC: BY3.

I layed on my bed stretching out. I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"Hey, Nepeta."

the voice interrupted my thinking and my eyes flew open. "yes" I replied rubbing my eyes.

"its KarKat can i come in?" Karkat asked.

"oh sure karkitty." I yawned as the door opened. " why have you come over."

"well Terezi told me to stay with you incase vriska comes and tries to hurt you."

"thats nice of you Karkitty." I smiled

"well Equius should be here soon tho" he sighed.

"Well it was,still nice of you to do." I giggled as I looked it my phone to see that some one was trying to contact her.

AG: what's up 8itch. :::)

AC: :33 umm I can't talk to you.

AG: why. You h8 me or something.

AG: ::::)

AC: :33 no not at all Terezi said not to.

AG: why do you listen to that fucking 8itch anyway?

AG: I mean she doesn't even know shut about me.

AC: :33 well um.

AG: well anyway your next 8itch.

AG: byeeeeeeee {33333333

I looked away from my phone slightly with eye filled with worry.

"Whats wronged Nepeta." Karkat asked.

"Its nothing."

"Its got to be something."

"Dont worry it's to late anyway."

"Let me guess it's that tucking spider bitch."

"Mabye."

"So it fucking is." Karkat cursed. "Dont worry ill be your shitty knight in armor

August 28, 2014

_hey dairy How have you been. thinks that I have never really talked to you in awhile but here I am. So my day has been great karkat is staying with me for a while since Vriska is acting strange. I am scared tho today she texted me that I was next. I don't what that means. Whatever it is karkat will protect me. _

_So the last time I wrote to you is when I was back in sixth grade still in elementary. Note you could probably tell by the date that I am now in eighth grade. I am thirteen too. _

_The family is still messed up tho. It sucks. Karkat looks like he is doing well. Oh wait I didn't tell you that karkat started to not miss a lot of school as he did in sixth. I still don't know what happened when he came back he was all bruise. He said he had a really bad cold and had to stay in the hospital. I haven't talked to Equius in a while tho. Well I should probably go to bed. I will write to you tomorrow._

_i closed the book and set it under my bed. I sloped in to bed and pulled the sheets over. Light sloped into the room as karkat entered. He pulled the sheets that were next to me and she then down at the end. He got in as his voice asked a questioned. "Its this ok"_

_"yes it's fine." I relied groggily. He pulled the covers over us and hugged my back and rested his head on my shoulder._

* * *

FCB: oh~ HELLO. welcome to KATneps end of 9th chapter i hope you ENJOYED. :::::::::::::::::::::::)


	10. old katnep updates new katnep

so i have been stuck on writter's block for this story for awhile so this might take a longer time to update as i think of what to write so i hope you can understand.

i don't have any ideas. sh't. well if you'll like better storys check out my other ones (not make her pay. i hate that one and i am working on redoing it.) well anyways i am trying to write as fast as i can. so sorry.

CB or CT


	11. updates and story edits

So what is going to happen with katnep is that it will be revised. Now that i can write a little better now. The chapters will be longer and I will add more ships make it cleaner. After i finish that i will finish Last resort. or keep it going for a bit. I might redo friend ships, and finally i will finish maid of time. I will than move onto Danganronpa, in fact i am working on it now. I will hopefully have it done in a week. Sadly i might not come back to homestuck in a while, I am sorry, but i have gotten out of the fandom mostly, and I can't read all of it. OH, also i will start uploading my stories on aof and wattpad. I will let you know more on that! well, for now this is CT singing out!


End file.
